


remember my lips for as long as we live

by Rheah



Series: Killjoys season 3 [1]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: After first kiss, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Season 3, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheah/pseuds/Rheah
Summary: Aneela and Delle Seyah Kendry kiss in 3x05





	remember my lips for as long as we live

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm finally posting that fic. It's the first one written in the Green Queens tag, I really hope this will inspire more author to write for them. I'm not a native English speaker so please of you see any mistakes, especially grammar ones, tell me.

Delle Seyah was never good at playing by someone's else rules; she took what she wanted. But with Aneela... If real power was direct then mind games were useless now and all she had to do was take the leap. She closed her eyes and went for a kiss. But Aneela pulled away, surprised. Stupid, she should have read the signs and not do as she wanted but strength, power and the heat of the moment had got the best of her.  
  
Kendry tried to kiss her. Someone became her friend without being forced and was developing feelings for her. It scared Aneela after decades of loneliness. She didn't want to lose control or give in. But Kendry was the first person she really connected with in a long time. Kendry, Kendry, her name danced in her mind. Still so human but with the will and strength of a Hullen, and she had noticed, a cunning intelligence for manipulation. So she kissed her to keep control but that disappeared the moment their lips met. Everything went away. No more Dutch, Hullen, the Lady and the thoughts always floating in her head, only the both of them, right here, right now. Her lonely heart finally stopped craving for something the green took away from her and suddenly the beatings intensified with the kiss and she could hear her blood pounding in her ears.

 

 

When the nights were long and the days were deep, there were two women who again their humanity in each other and neither wanted to let go. One was the power she had always craved, the other a remnant of a time long gone and both were what their hearts desired. And they kissed till their breaths ran out.  
.  
.  
.  
Hullen can't run out of breath

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rhealove on tumblr so come say hi.


End file.
